The United States Rangers
The United States Rangers, created and led by Jackhammer and they go on missions of cleaning the United States from Anti-American and Racists criminals (both white and black), Radical Islamic Extremists, then later corrupt Government Officials and Corporates. Overview Jack T. Preston aka Jackhammer created this team after viewing America being ruined by Anti-Americans, Racists, Mega-Corporates and Government Tyrants. After he lost his family and girlfriend he started killing the racist groups first. Afterward, David Johnson, Stanley Thompson, and two brothers Jayden and Joshua Hudson joined up and start a series of mass murders on racists and Anti-Americans. They leave their messages from sticking signs into the ground to leaving recorded cassette tapes on enemy groups they kill to spread the word to the government. History The Formation The United States Rangers formed up on February 28, 2008, by Jack. T. Preston, four members David Johnson, Stan Thompson, and the Hudson Brothers after Jack's rampage. For three months they traveled around the United States killing Neo-Nazi and KKK groups, then they start killing Anti-American protestors that badmouthed the United States Government. Disbanded December 18, 2008: the United States Rangers met Slade after he promised them new jobs, they joined him. But the next night, they found out that Slade was a high crime and they fought him, Jack lost his right lower arm and had to replace it with a cybernetic one, David and the Hudson Brothers was shot and killed by Slade and Stan fell off the catwalk injured and unseen. For months, Jack alone tried to recruit more people in his team. The Reformation Jackhammer recruits The O'Sullivan Brothers, Tommy Johnson, Tyler Carver, and Thomas Reynolds not to mention most of the juvenile detention center detainees that decided that they want out, afterward over eighty members are recruited. Second and Final Disbanded In Mid-2012, the United States Rangers decided to aid Thomas Anderson in the raid of the Skyway Patrol headquarters to save Jenny Wakeman and to expose the Skyway Patrol's true origins and their involvement that allowed the 9/11 attacks to take place. The raid took nearly twenty rangers, however, Jackhammer realized that he was part of Lex Luthor's plans to gain LexCorps as well as the Skyway Patrol excuse to police the nation and the world thanks to their vigilante actions. Jackhammer turned himself in while the others either turned themselves in as well or went into hiding. Thus ending the United States Rangers once and for all. Members Jackhammer (leader): Jack is the founder of the United States Rangers, he supplies the operation with weapons, cars, and other equipment. Stanley Thompson: A member of the USR, his specialties makes him useful on missions. He disappeared when Slade fought him and his team and Slade pushed him off the catwalk and got caught in the explosion, seriously injured he was taken in by the H.I.V.E. Five and was given new limbs. He was no longer a member of the USR By Mid-2012, Stan tracked Jackhammer to Tremorton, Kansas during the USR and engages him in a fight. Jack was forced to kill him. David Johnson:' '''Another member, an African American, his drive-by/shooting skills make him useful on driving missions. His service ended when he fought and was killed by Slade, his body was destroyed when the foundry exploded. Jayden Hudson: Joshua Hudson: Alex Daniels: New Members The O'Sullivan Brothers: Trevor and Ryan O'Sullivan are both Irish fraternal twin brothers who wanted the United States free of mob rule, rapists, and murderers. Both of them are good with various firearms and knives, even at driving skills. Tommy Johnson: An African American nicknamed TJ, he's also David's twin brother, he hunted Jack down for the revenge of his brother but was convinced to join the USR. He's good at both driving and shooting guns. Tyler Carver: Another African American, he's a gangsta-turned vigilante who's a friend of CJ. Thomas Reynolds: Another vigilante who is also an American Patriot, he wishes to rid the world of its Anti-Americans and Racists. Bruce Mason: Jason O'Connell: Headquarters The USR's headquarters is mobile and scattered across the United States, hidden from the US government and the public. They are well supplied with weapons, ammo, medicine, and vehicles. Armor The Battle Armor Exoskeleton Suits (BAES) are advanced armors exoskeletons in the USR, they're designed to combat Anti-Americans, Police Forces and even Superheroes and Villains. After Jack was reborn as Jackhammer he developed the first armor for himself to take his revenge on the Neo-Nazi/9/11 Truth Movement he made a second armor with the skeleton costume painted on the armor platings, and elevator stilts to hide his height and those who wear the armor. Features '''Helmet: '''The helmet with the BAES is designed with the HUD system for quick targets, the GPS-scanner for reading the relay of the buildings, station, and other areas, it has various vision Night Vision, Thermal Vision, and X-Ray Vision. It also has a breathing system even in the clean air. The designs of the helmet are unique as it has the jet-black visor that runs almost the entire face and adding features onto it doesn't affect the wearer's ability to see through, it acts like its not even there. '''Titanium/Fiber Alloy Armor: '''The armor platings are made of Neo-Titanium/Fiber capable of withstanding bullets, explosives, and sudden impacts, the details appear as advanced armored suits like the Master Chief from the Halo series and other fictional armor suits. '''Impact-resistant/Temperature-sensitive Gel:' The suit contains the gel-layer substance for temperature, the USV member wears the special inner skinsuit which is made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environment control computer, it's also designed to withstand impacts such as explosions. The BAES runs under its power which gives the wearer unlimited movement. Boots: 'The boots are made of the same material but mixed with rubber so that the clanking noise won't give their position away. '''Reactor: ' Unlike other armors, the BAES does not appear to rely on motors and servos for motion. Instead, the armor platings create a second layer of artificial muscle over the wearer's body, upon which additional structures are assembled, also the reactor functions with the human heart of the wearer. '''Flexibility: '''The BAES gives the wearer unlimited movement. '''Weapons: '''Although the USR carries guns with them when they wear their armor with the magnetic weapon holder strips and the specialized trenchcoat, the BAES also houses modified guns such as Browning M1919's, GE M1134 Miniguns, and Rocket Launchers, the Mark II's started with bullet-fed weapons and then the Mark III's are switched to plasma pulse weapons. '''Melee Weapons: '''The BAES also carries melee weapons for close combat, Wrist Blades from small to big, battle axes, maces, and others. '''Armor Detail: The member of the USR can decorate their armor to suit their fitting, Jack's suit bears either the US Flag all over the body or Black with/without the Skeleton cover. Stan's suit is the skeleton with the flames all over the body with the bloodshot eyes in the eye sockets. Armor Versions Mark I: The Mark I was the first armor in the USR, only Jack wore this during his vengeful rampage, it did not have the elevator stilts, afterward, he chose to build a more advanced armor. Mark II: Surpassing the Mark I, the Mark II features the same systems only this version doesn't have any weapons installations except the melee weapons but this is the version that has the elevator stilts to hide the member's actual height. Mark III: '''The Mark III now carries guns like the Browning M1919, the GE M134 Minigun and Rocket Launchers. '''Plasma-Resistant Prototype: '''After the USV's defeat against Slade, Jack recreates his Mark I suit with plasma-resistant armor platings, it was successful. He wore this armor during the days with the Teen Titans '''Mark IV: '''Production of the prototype, only the weapons are plasma pulse weapons and plasma-resistance armor. '''Mark V: '''After an encounter with Amazo, Jack decides to upgrade the armor and added superpowers to the system so they can take on super beings. Enemies This list contains some of the enemies that the United States Rangers have killed including various KKK and Neo-Nazi groups and Anti-Americans who caused trouble in the nation. Richard Williamson Richard Nelson Williamson, (March 8, 1940 - January 30, 2008) is an English traditionalist Catholic and a bishop of the Society of St. Pius X (SSPX). Williamson opposes the changes in the Catholic Church brought about by the Second Vatican Council. He sees such changes as being unacceptably liberal, Holocaust Denial and modernistic, and as being destructive to the Church. In the year of 2007, he fled to the United States in hope of disbanding the entire nation along with other Liberals. '''The motive of being a target: '''Richard Williamson badmouthed the history of the United States from the explosion of the USS Maine to the 9/11 attacks, he also a Holocaust Denial Liberal and the one who planned the massacre on Jackhammer's (Jack T. Preston) foster family and the rape and murder of Jessica Saoi. '''Cause of death: '''Richard Williamson was hunted down on January 30, 2008, by Jackhammer alone before the USV was formed and he (Richard Williamson) was viciously skinned alive and then set on fire. ACLU is a nonpartisan non-profit organization whose stated mission is "to defend and preserve the individual rights and liberties guaranteed to every person in this country by the Constitution and laws of the United States."5 It works through litigation, lobbying, and community education. Founded in 1920 by Crystal Eastman, Roger Baldwin, and Walter Nelles, the ACLU has over 500,000 members and has an annual budget of over $100 million. Local affiliates of the ACLU are active in all 50 states and Puerto Rico. The ACLU provides legal assistance in cases in which it considers civil liberties to be at risk. Legal support from the ACLU can take the form of direct legal representation, or preparation of amicus curiae briefs expressing legal arguments (when another law firm is already providing representation). '''The motive of being a target: '''The ACLU is responsible for Anti-War Protests from WWII to the War on Terror. '''Cause of death: '''The USR gunned down protests held by the ACLU and burned their HQ to the ground. Vito Congine Jr. Not much known about him but he was an Iraq War Veteran and his life ended on July 5, 2008. '''The motive of being a target: '''He flew the US Flag Upside-Down during the Fourth of July parade in a village of Northern Wisconsin. '''Cause of death: '''Jackhammer hunted him down, viciously beaten and slowly crushed his head into a wall. Kevin R. McGee Kevin R. McGee was a car salesman at 516 Union St, Rockland, MA. '''The motive of being a target: '''He flew the US-Flag Upside-Down because of his failed business and he owes everyone $20,000. '''Cause of death: '''The USR burned his non-operative car business to the ground and raise the flag right-side-up and rigged it to shock anyone who tries to take it down. Then they hunted Kevin R. McGee down and Jack forces broken glass into McGee's mouth and beats him up, cutting the inside of his mouth up and then slit his throat with his knife. Westboro Baptist Church The Westboro Baptist Church (WBC) is an independent Baptist church known for its extreme stance against homosexuality and its protest activities, which include picketing funerals and desecrating the American flag. The church is widely described as a hate group and is monitored as such by the Anti-Defamation League and Southern Poverty Law Center. It is headed by Fred Phelps and consists mostly of members of his large family] in 2007, it had 71 members. The church is headquartered in a residential neighborhood on the west side of Topeka about three miles west of the Kansas State Capitol at 3701 West 12th Street, Topeka, Kansas, United States. Its first public service was held on the afternoon of Sunday, November 27, 1955, and their activity ended on July 15, 2008, after the USR wiped them out. '''The motive of being a target: '''The WBC held many protest activities against the United States from picketing funerals and desecrating the US flag. '''Cause of deaths: The USR starting gunning down WBC protestors outside cemeteries and burned down their headquarters. Fred Phelps Fred Waldron Phelps, Sr. (born November 13, 1929 - July 14, 2008) is an American pastor heading the Westboro Baptist Church (WBC), an independent Baptist church based in Topeka, Kansas. Phelps is a disbarred lawyer, founder of the Phelps Chartered law firm, a past civil rights activist in Kansas, and a Democrat who has five times been a candidate for political office in Kansas Democratic Party primaries. Phelps's followers frequently picket various events, such as military funerals, gay pride gatherings, high-profile political gatherings, university commencement ceremonies, performances of The Laramie Project, mainstream Christian gatherings and concerts with which he had no affiliation, arguing it is their sacred duty to warn others of God's anger. In response to Phelps' protests at military funerals, President George W. Bush signed the Respect for America's Fallen Heroes Act into law in May 2006, and, in April 2007, Kansas governor Kathleen Sebelius signed into law a bill establishing a 150-foot no-picketing buffer zone around funerals He is known for the slogans that he and his ministry use against people he deems sinful; his church is built around a core of anti-homosexual theology, with many of their activities stemming from the slogan "God hates fags", which is also the name of the group's main website. Gay rights supporters have denounced him as a producer of anti-gay propaganda and violence-inspiring hate speech. The church is considered by and monitored as a hate group by the Anti-Defamation League and Southern Poverty Law Center. '''The motive of being a target: '''Fred Phelps and the WBC badmouthed the United States for years. '''Cause of death: '''Fred Phelps was hung by the neck from the flagpole, the last thing he saw before he died was his church burning to the ground. Michael Moore Michael Francis Moore (April 23, 1954 - July 30, 2008) is an American filmmaker, author, and liberal political commentator. He is the director and producer of Bowling for Columbine, Fahrenheit 9/11, Sicko, and Capitalism: A Love Story, four of the top nine highest-grossing documentaries of all time. He has also written and starred in the TV shows TV Nation and The Awful Truth. '''The motive of being a target: '''Michael Moore made movies and books that badmouthed the United States and its history not to mention saying about 9/11. '''Cause of death: '''Michael was killed in his own home with Jack slash his throat with a Bowie Knife. Jane Fonda Jane Fonda (December 21, 1937 - July 30, 2008) is an American actress, writer, political activist, former fashion model, and fitness guru. She rose to fame in the 1960s with films such as Barbarella and Cat Ballou. She has won two Academy Awards and received several other awards and nominations. After 15 years of retirement, she returned to film in 2005 with Monster in Law followed by Georgia Rule two years later. She also produced and starred in several exercise videos released between 1982 and 1995. Fonda has been an activist for many political causes, one of the most notable and controversial of which was her opposition to the Vietnam War. She has also protested the Iraq War and violence against women. She describes herself as a liberal and a feminist. Since 2001, Fonda has been a Christian. She published an autobiography in 2005. '''The motive of being a target: '''Jane Fonda badmouthed the United States during the Vietnam War and the Iraq War. '''Cause of death: '''Jane was also killed in her home as well. The World Can't-Wait The World Can't-Wait (WCW) is a communist group in the United States. According to its mission statement, by organizing people living in the United States, WCW seeks "to create a political situation where the Bush administration's program is repudiated, where Bush himself is driven from office, and where the whole direction he has been taking U.S. society is reversed." '''The motive of being a target: '''The World Can't-Wait accuses the United States of mass murder. '''Causes of Death" '''WCW were gunned down by the USR and their leader was executed. Barbara Boxer Barbara Levy Boxer (born November 11, 1940 - August 3, 2008) is the junior United States Senator from California and a member of the Democratic Party. With the convening of the 110th Congress, Boxer became the first female chair of the Environment and Public Works Committee and, following the resignation of Sen. Tim Johnson (D-South Dakota) from the post, she was also chosen as chair of the Select Committee on Ethics, making her the only senator to preside over two committees simultaneously. She holds the record for the most popular votes in a statewide contested election in California, having received 6,955,728 votes in her 2004 re-election over former Republican Secretary of State Bill Jones. '''The motive of being a target: '''Evidence points that Babara Boxer send money to Al-Qaeda during the War on Terrorism in the hope of seeing the USA fall. '''Cause of death: '''Babara Boxer was hunted down by the USR, beaten and strangled by Jackhammer. University of Maine Farmington The University of Maine at Farmington, established in 1864 as Maine’s first public institution of higher education, is a public liberal arts college, and a founding member of the Council of Public Liberal Arts Colleges offering programs in teacher education, human services, and arts and sciences as a part of the University of Maine System. The school is also at times referred to as UMaine Farmington or UMF for short. '''The motive of being a target: '''The UMF allowed students to walk on the US flags which are draped on all of the floors of the college. '''Cause of Deaths: '''The USR attacked the UMF and gunned down the remaining students and teachers and burn down the University district using White Phosphorus Flame Mortar Rounds. Lamar Smith Lamar Smith is a Republican from Texas, born in the 1940s. '''The motive of being a target: '''Lamar Smith attempted to pass bills that completely violates the Bill of Rights and the US Constitution. '''Cause of Death: '''Jackhammer visited Lamar Smith and the meeting of Top companies leaders and gunned them all down. Justin Bieber Justin Drew Bieber (born March 1, 1994 - died September 18, 2008) is a Canadian pop-R&B singer. Bieber was discovered in 2007 by Scooter Braun, who happened to come across Bieber's videos on YouTube and later became his manager. Braun arranged for him to meet with Usher in Atlanta, Georgia, and Bieber was soon signed to Raymond Braun Media Group (RBMG), a joint venture between Braun and Usher, and then to a recording contract with Island Records offered by L.A. Reid. '''The motive of being a target: '''Justin Bieber was targeted for destroying real music with his songs and brainwashing girls. '''Cause of Death: '''Jackhammer slit Bieber's throat and the USR blew up the concert killing his brainwashed-fans in the process as part of making the Government pass an enforcing US Flag Code. Slade Slade is the Teen Titans most recurring - and most elusive - archenemy, who wants them destroyed for his unknown reasons. Jackhammer and the USR worked for Slade after he helped set up a trap for the Muslims that immigrated to the US for the USR but they found out that he's planning to dominate the USA and they fought Slade and they lost, leaving Jackhammer and Stan separate and barely alive. '''The motive of being a target: '''Slade plans to topple the US Government, Jack was the survivor of Slade's wraith and is motivated for revenge, Slade remains at large. Mad Mod One of the Teen Titans' villains in Jump City, California, speaks with a thick British Accent and a fan to British Culture, he's the master of technology ranging from Hypno-screens to robot soldiers. '''The motive of being a target: '''Mad Mod reveals his plans to retake the United States under British Control. '''Cause of Death: '''Jack beats Mad Mod into a bloody pulp before dropping him onto the railroad tracks and was killed when the train barrelled him over. Elizabeth Alderman Elizabeth Alderman was a New York City liberal councilwoman with high ambitions. She coveted the Mayor's seat and campaigned for this position with a hard-line stance against super-hero vigilantism, especially the Teen Titans. '''The motive of being a target: '''Jackhammer sees Elizabeth Alderman as a threat to the Teen Titans and the United States of Amerca as she attempts to pass an Anti-Vigilante Law that prevents the titans from fighting crime. '''Cause of Death: '''Jack tracks her down to her home, and injects her and her bodyguards and yes-men with the flesh-eating virus and forces her to repeal the Anti-Vigilante Law, afterward he provides the antidote for the virus but lied and she and her yes-men all died in a slow death. Jeremiah Wright Former Pastor of Trinity United Church of Christ and known for his hate speech like Westboro Baptist Church '''The motive of being a target: '''Wright preaches Anti-American rants in his church as well as leading his church against America, accusing them of Imperialism and Slavery. '''Cause of Death: '''Jackhammer and the USR raided the church, gunned down everyone in it and hanged Wright. Al Sharpton Known for his race-baiting hate speeches. '''The motive of being a target: '''For random hate speeches on other races because of the abuse they received in America's past. '''Cause of Death: '''Sharpton was captured by the new USR and received 'The Saw' and bled to death. Jesse Ventura Former Navy SEAL in the Vietnam War and former wrestler. '''The motive of being a target: '''He's known for bashing America, accusing it of Imperialism as well as comparing it to a Nazi Reich. '''Cause of Death: '''Jackhammer visited him and slowly tortured him by pulling his teeth and fingernails out as well as castrating him before leaving him to bleed to death. Quotes *Protect the United States of America and the Constitution at all costs. *To fully kill a weed, you don't cut it off but ripped it up by its roots. *Kill those who disrespect the flag of the United States and those who died to protect it, kill those who abuse their power for their selfish desires. *Remember what Theodore Roosevelt said, speak softly and carry a big stick, well we speak angrily and carry guns and knives. Trivia The USR's theme would be 'When Johnny Comes Marching Home' by Mitch Miller {C {C Category:Teams Category:Earth One